theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lana Weinberger
'Lana Weinberger '(later '''Lana Rockefeller) '''is a cheerleader who attends Albert Einstein High School with Mia Thermopolis. Biography Early Life Lana went to middle school with Mia Thermopolis and Lilly Moscovitz, and previously got the starring role in the drama productions.The Princess Diaries When Lana was young she had a pony named Bubbles but when she turned 13 she grew too big to ride him so her parents got rid of him without telling her as they thought it would be easier to have a clean break.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia Freshman Year Lana is dating Josh Richter and is a member of the cheerleading squad. She is a freshman at Albert Einstein High School with Mia. Lana is Mia's nemesis. Lana is cast as a maid in My Fair Lady. She loses her virginity to Josh sometime during their freshman year.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Princess Diaries Lana regularly mocks Mia, mostly on her appearance, specifically her flat chest. Lana and Mia have Algebra together, where Lana continues her terrorizing of Mia. When Mia becomes friends with Tina Hakim Baba, who buys her an ice cream cone, Lana asks if Tina's father gave her money so she could buy a friend. This upsets Mia enough that she plunges the ice cream cone into Lana's chest. Lana screams and Mia is given detention. After the article come out in the Post, Lana tells Mia she can come sit with her and her friends, but Mia, upset with Lana's hypocrisy tells Lana she already has someone to sit with. The next day Lana and Josh come sit with Mia and Lana invites Mia to a party, but then mocks her when Mia tells her that her mom would never let her go to a party and she doesn't even drink. Lana inadvertently mocks Josh for saying he respects Mia's decision. Josh breaks up with Lana that evening and the next day she is seen looking disheveled and sadly crossing "Mrs. Josh Richter" off where she had written it on the front of her notebooks. Princess in the Spotlight Lana and Josh get back together and she gets all new notebooks to write "Mrs. Josh Richter" on. Lana runs into Michael and Mia in the hall and asks them if they are dating, and then laughs. Lana is unhappy with Mia after her interview comes out and gives her the evil eye. When Hank comes to school with Mia Lana is clearly enamored with him. Princess in Love In class, after Mia bit through her tongue, Lana passes Mia a note, saying that Kenny will have to wait a little bit longer if he wants to move on to frenching. A few days later, the day of Lilly's proposed walkout, Lana leans over to Mia during Algebra and asks if she's going to walk out with her "fat friend." Mia instead asks for the hall pass to go to the bathroom and pulls the fire alarm. Lana puts the pieces together a few days later slaps down an article on Most Popular Royals in which Mia is ranked 3rd and asks if she would be so popular if everyone knew she had pulled the fire alarm. Mia snaps and grabs Lana's cell phone and stomps on it, which lands her a 1 day suspension. When Mia starts getting the yellow roses from her Secret Snowflake she briefly thinks that maybe they are for Lana as she is often waiting in front of Mia's locker for Josh, who's locker is right next to Mia's. Lana is the only person to make a negative comment about Mia giving the proceeds from Sebastiano's collection to Greenpeace. She attends the Nondenominational Winter Dance with Josh. Princess in Waiting On the first day of school, after Michael comes in to check schedules with Mia, Lana calls a friend to tell her, which results in her getting her phone taken away by Mr. G, as she is not allowed to use it during class. After Shameeka makes the cheerleading team, Lana leans over to Mia and tells her that just because her friend is on the cheerleading team it doesn't mean that anything will change between Lana and Mia, draping her hair all over Mia's desk. When Lana goes to pull away Mia slams her algebra book shut, causing Lana's hair to get stuck and ripping some of it out. Lana screams, but is chastised by Mr. G for not keeping her hair to herself. Valentine Princess At lunch on Wednesday, Lana calls Trisha Hayes to cancel plans with her for Valentine's Day as Josh has gotten reservations at One if by Land, Two if by Sea. She is upset at The Guy Who Hates It When They Put Corn In The Chili for taking too long in line. On Valentine's day Josh calls Lana to tell her that he is in the hospital because he pulled a groin muscle the previous night at basketball practice. He has to cancel their Valentine's date. Lana screams and accidentally sends The Guy Who Hate It When They Put Corn in the Chili's plate flying into the air, and his Taco Salad lands all over her. Princess in Pink After winning his lacrosse game, Josh asks Lana to prom, which she agrees to. She tells a friend she is planning on wearing a black Nicole Miller off-one-shoulder gown with a butterfly hem and gladiator heels. After they events at Les Hautes Manger, Lana shows Mia a news cover and asks why Mia's family is full of freaks. Mia decides to ask the head of the prom committee if Skinner Box can play at prom, which turns out to be Lana, who turns the idea almost before hearing it entirely. When prom is cancelled Lana believes that Mia has had it cancelled on purpose, as punishment for Lana not letting Skinner Box play. When Mia tells Lana that Grandmère has found an alternative location to hold prom, on Mia's condition that Skinner Box be the band, Lana does not even hesitate before accepting. Mia kisses Lana on the head, which freaks her out. After Josh is punished for hocking loogies over the side of the Empire State Building, Lana cries that Josh has ruined the most special night of her life. Sophomore Year Lana and Josh break up over the summer, unable to handle the 4 miles between where they were staying in Southampton and East Hampton.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training Princess in Training On the first day of school Lana mocks Mia's Queen Amidala underwear in P.E. and starts to give Boris the "come here" finger crook before realizing who he is and turning it into a gagging motion. At lunch, Lana and Trisha approach Mia and Lana asks her if she is still dating Michael and asks if they have had sex. Mia says they are still dating but is shocked and says no to the second question. Lana tells Mia that guys in college expect their girlfriends to Do It, which thoroughly freaks Mia out. After Lilly nominates Mia for Student Body President Lana gets Trisha and Ramon Riveras to nominate her. She has large, glossy posters with pictures of her put up all over the school by the next day. Lana and Ramon begin dating and she wears his shorts under her uniform skirt (like she did with Josh's the year before) even though it is against school rules. The next day Lana approaches Mia's friends at their lunch table and tells them that she took a poll and only 16 people are planning to vote for Mia in the whole cafeteria. Lilly points out that this just means that there are 16 people who are willing to tell Lana to her face that they aren't going to vote for her. On Friday Lana tells Mia in the locker room that boys who's girlfriends won't Do It will dump them for girls that will, and that if they don't Do It it backs up and drives them crazy. Lana hands out pom pom stress balls that say Vote For Lana on them. The day of the debate Lana walks by as Mia, Shameeka, and Perin are leaving French and says "HERMAPHRODITE" to Perin, so Mia tells her to shut her mouth. Lana responds by ripping the lion patch off of Mia's blazer, so Mia pulls out a chunk of her hair (which turns out to be a clip-in extension) which lands them both in Principal Gupta's office. Principal Gupta chalks it up to nerves and escorts them both to the debate. Lana goes first and supports a longer lunch hour, better cafeteria food, less homework, more mirrors in the girls’ bathroom, guaranteed admission to Ivy League schools, and more diet and low-carb vending machine options. She vows to have the security cameras removed if elected. Mia gets up and thoroughly destroys Lana's plan with her speech, winning most of the crowd over before running from the room. When Lana is introduced by Principal Gupta to rebut the students boo her offstage, and Lana runs away in tears. Lana loses the election with 359 votes to Mia's 641. Principal Gupta, Lana, her dad, and Ramon Riveras go to clear out Ramon's locker and escort him back to the office as Lana cries and whines to her father. Party Princess Lana approaches Mia and cryptically tells her that she "knows" and to meet her after lunch, where she reveals that she is aware the student council is broke as she looked up how much the new recycling bins cost and did the math. She promises not to tell anyone if Mia can get her and Trisha tickets to Aide de Ferme so she can meet Colin Farrell.. Mia asks her how to party and Lana laughs but does give her advice before she leaves. Lana bugs Mia about her tickets to the benefit multiple times before Mia eventually cracks and tells her that her and Trisha's names are on the list - they will just have to show up and they get in. They attend the benefit, but Colin Farrell ignores them, to their chagrin. Sweet Sixteen Princess Lana has an elaborate Sweet Sixteen that her father pays for on the Sultan of Brunei's yacht in international waters (so she and her friends can drink). For her entrance she was flown in on a helicopter and he skirt flew up a little bit. Junior Year Princess on the Brink Lana's little sister, Gretchen Weinberger, begins attending AEHS as a freshman. Lana mocks Mia's hair multiple times by calling her "Peter Pan." Princess Mia Lana runs into Mia in the locker room and thanks her for agreeing to speak at Domina Rei. She reveals that she was actually the one that recommended Mia speak after enjoying her student council speech the year before. After Trish notices that none of Mia's clothes fit Lana invites Mia to go shopping with them the next day, which Mia agrees to. She tells Mia that she knows they haven't always gotten along in the past but they are going to have to put their differences aside if they are both going to be in Domina Rei someday. Mia, Lana, and Trish go shopping together and Lana tells Mia she's being nice to her because she's finally over the Josh thing. She tells her that she never really hated Mia, just Lilly as she is full of herself. Lana asks if Mia and J.P. are going out, but Mia explains that she's not ready to date after getting out of her relationship with Michael. Lana tells her that she felt the same way after she and Josh broke up but she got over it and she tells Mia that she will too. Lana spends way more money than she was supposed to, but she tells Trish and Mia that if her parents say anything she'll just bring up Bubbles. Lana and Trish invite Mia to a party, but she turns them down as she already has plans with Tina. Lana IMs Mia later to tell her she hopes she had fun at Tina's but she missed a great party and that she saw Lilly making out with a ninja. At lunch the next week Lana and Trish join Mia, J.P., Tina, and Boris's table, which shocks Tina and Boris. Lana asks for help with precalculus and Boris helps her. Lilly gives the table a dirty look after Lana puts mini barrettes in Mia's hair. After Principal Gupta harangues Mia about not participating in extracurriculars Lana suggests a few that she is in that Mia could join. Lana later asks how long Lilly and Kenny have been going out, identifying him as the ninja she saw before. The day before the Domina Rei speech Lana and Trish have Mia skip with them to get Starbucks. She asks if Mia is dating J.P., since he saved her life from Kenny's explosion, but Mia says she still isn't ready after her relationship. Lana tells her that she feels the same as she shouldn't be tied down at 16, but suggests Mia use J.P. as a rebound guy, as Lana rebounded with a guy named Blaize after Josh. Mia tells them that J.P. doesn't smell right, but they don't understand and suggest Mia buy him a cologne. After Lilly yells at Mia Lana comforts her with the rest of their friends and assures her she's not using her, as Mia has nothing she really wants. Lana and Trisha have Mia skip class again to get Mani-Pedis. At Domina Rei Lana drags Mia away from her mother to a chocolate fountain so they can check out the hot guys running it. Later Junior Year Lana takes Tina and Mia to a sex shop called Pink Pussycat Boutique so that she can educate them. Senior Year Lana's did her senior project on the history of eyeliner. She plans on attending the University of Pennsylvania, but she ends up attending Duke.MiaThermopolis.com Forever Princess Lana invites Mia to go prom dress shopping but Mia lies and says she is going to J.P.'s play rehearsal. She ends up joining them and stares at J.P. when they all tell him they are going prom dress shopping as he has not yet asked Mia to prom. During lunch at school Tina tells Lana, Trisha, and Shameeka that Michael is back in town and is donating a CardioArm to Columbia the next day. Lana insists that they go and steals press passes from her sister. They go, though Mia is reluctant, and end up waiting in the limo when Mia is dragged up to talk to Michael by Lilly. Mia has to interview Michael the next day and Lana texts her advice on what to wear. Lana goes with Trisha, Shameeka, and Tina to get pedicures for Mia's birthday, courtesy of Grandmère. Lana laments that she had to get a room for after prom at the Four Seasons, as the Waldorf was fully booked. Tina hints at telling the group about Mia's book but Mia misunderstands and tells them all that she is still a virgin. Lana doesn't seem to care that Mia is still a virgin, which doesn't surprise her, but is very impressed that Mia was able to write a real book. Mia goes back to the sex subject and asks if they think it's weird and Lana thinks it is odd that J.P. hasn't pressured her at all and asks if he is gay. Mia reluctantly admits that she thinks Michael smells better than J.P. and Lana and the rest of the group believes that Mia is still in love with Michael. Lana attends Mia's birthday party and she and Trisha spend it hanging out with Prince William and Prince Harry. After J.P.'s promposal she checks out Mia's ring. When Mia has her meeting with Michael to thank him for the CardioArm, Lana texts Mia again and gives her outfit advice. She also reveals that she and Trisha are planning on renting boats to go out on the lake and check on Mia and Michael, which Mia objects to. Mia later sees her and Trisha on the lake paddling in circles and arguing. At prom Mia asks Lana and Tina if there is any way that J.P.'s story checks out, but Lana tells her that J.P. obviously booked the room months ago and lied to her. During graduation Lana texts Mia to complain about Kenny's speech, but she realizes that Mia had sex and laughs. Her parents present her with Bubbles, her pony from childhood, as a graduation present. Adult Life She forgets to apply to internships so she has to take a job in her dad's office over the summer. On Mia's birthday she calls to let her know she cannot attend lunch as she is busy filming her reality show and recording a song, Put It In My Candy Hole. She sings the song for Mia and assures her it is about an innocent topic and not what Mia thought it was about. When Mia is invited to Prince William's wedding Lana tries to convince her to make her her +1 so that she can get Prince Harry to fall in love with her and she can have a chance at becoming queen. Lana gets married to Jason Rockefeller and they have a baby together (via c-section), which she names Purple Iris, after Beyoncé's daughter Blue Ivy, and they live on Park and 70th in Penthouse L. Lana send Mia a happy birthday message for her 26th birthday.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Lana hears about Mia's engagement from Trisha who heard it from TMZ and texts Mia. She insists that she and Trisha be bridesmaids and tell her that they already planned her bachelorette party - at Crazy Ivans. She also asks Mia to write a letter of recommendation for Purple Iris' beauty pageants, which Mia reluctantly agrees to. Lana goes to Mia's wedding dress appointment at Sebastiano's studio. Lana attends Mia's bachelorette party in Genovia - a chill night by the pool. She shows all the girls Purple Iris' beauty pageant portfolio. She despises Boris for cheating on Tina and is happy when there are complications with his stage before the wedding that might cause it to collapse.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster Lana returns to Genovia for Mia's coronation and has Olivia Harrison, Nishi Desai, and Luisa Ferrari babysit Purple Iris so she can learn from true royals how to behave.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown Physical Appearance Lana is described as pretty and thin, with long, blonde hair and large breasts. Lana gets Brazilian waxes. Personality and Traits Lana is a bully - regularly mocking Mia for her appearance and calling her and her friends freaks. However, Mia later realizes that some of the things that Lana says are not meant to be mean but to be funny. Lana is spoiled and a party girl - she has her own AMEX from her father that she uses to bribe doormen to let her into clubs.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess However her parents have told her they won't pay for college unless she gets into an Ivy League school. Lana is involved at school, being on the cheerleading team, spirit squad, Spanish club, dance committee, and peer tutoring. References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students Category:Cheerleaders Category:Domina Rei